Alasan
by Haruna Kei
Summary: Saat kekasih mu menanyakan, "Apa yang membuat mu tertarik terhadap perempuan. Sampai kau bisa mengatakan (Suki dayo) ?". Jawaban apa yang akan Naruto katakan ? "Banyak alasan." kata dia (Persembahan fic untuk musim semi yang sebentar lagi akan berakhir) -Warning Inside- ONESHOOT


**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Genre: Drama/Romance**

**Alasan**

**By : Haruna Kei**

* * *

**Warning: AU, GaJe, Kayaknya OOC, Minim deskriptif, Typo Abal, EYD Ngawur**

* * *

**:: Alasan ::****  
**

Keduanya berjalan mengelilingi taman yang di sana tertanam pohon sakura. Musim semi telah tiba, kelopak _soft pink_ berterbangan bagaikan layang-layang sedang menari di udara. Naruto mengenakan stelan celana jeans hitam dengan jaket berwarna oranye-hitam, sepatu kets putih merupakan perpaduan lembut antara lembaran kelopak bunga sakura yang berserakan bak salju di musim dingin satu bulan yang lalu. Sakura mengenakan celana pensil dengan kaki dibalut sepatu boots putih sampai lututnya, untuk pakaian atas dia mengenakan jaket berwarna magenta dengan kaos putih didalamnya. Mereka berjalan ke arah bangku taman, sedangkan para penikmat _Hanami_ menggelar tikar untuk piknik di liburan musim seminya. Sakura-pun mengikuti kemana arah Naruto pergi, dia mendudukan diri tepat di sebelah kanan Naruto duduk.  
Selagi Naruto mengeluarkan apa yang dibawanya dalam kantong plastik putih, Sakura mengedarkan padangan pada sekeliling. Banyak orang, banyak pasangan dan bahkan ada yang dalam kesendirian. Mereka menikmati _Hanami_ dengan cara mereka masing-masing. Seorang penulis tengah sibuk dengan dunianya sambil menangkap lembaran-lembaran inspirasi yang dia dapat dari tempat ini. Lalu seorang pekerja kantoran asyik berfoto ria dengan rekannya untuk mengambil momen berharga.  
Kini pandangannya terhenti pada pasangan muda, _masih SMA_-pikir Sakura cepat. Keduanya duduk dengan canggung, dari logat dan gerak-geriknya sangat terlihat kalau mereka sangat gugup. Tangan laki-laki tak berhenti untuk meremas ujung kaos hitam yang dia pakai, sedangkan perempuan yang kini di sampingnya hanya tertunduk dengan wajah memerah. Selang beberapa menit kemudian, sebuah kata terlontar dan terdengar ucapan girang dari laki-laki yang terlihat luar biasa konyol setelah dia melihat anggukan kecil dari perempuan di sampingnya.

_"Suki dayo."_ Dua kata yang memiliki banyak makna.

"Sakura." Panggil Naruto pelan, matanya mengikuti arah pandang Sakura yang terlihat sangat menikmati hal apa yang membuat dia terpaku cukup lama. "Haruno Sakura." Panggilnya lagi dengan melambaikan tangan di depan arah pandang Sakura.  
"Ah, ya." Tak sadar dirinya melamun walau hanya beberapa menit.  
"Ada sesuatu ?"  
"Yah, pastinya ada." Jawabnya membuka bungkus kue dango yang mereka beli di kedai depan taman.  
"Tak biasanya, kau yang cuek bisa terfokus pada hal biasa."  
"Cuek bukan berarti tak acuh, Naruto !"  
"Aku mengerti pernyatan mu kok."  
"Kalau kau mengerti kenapa harus tanya ?" Sahutnya kesal sambil memakan satu biji kue dango. "Bikin kesal aja." sambungnya menghela nafas.

"_Ne_ Naruto,"  
"Hm ?" Naruto melihat kearah Sakura sambil mengangkat kedua alisnya.  
"Aku ingin menanyakan sesuatu, tapi.."  
"Tapi ?"  
"Jangan tertawa atau mengejek ku."  
"Ya ?" Naruto dilanda penasaran.  
"Satu hal yang membuat ku penasaran dari dulu, mungkin hal yang biasa tapi kalau dipikir terlalu jauh bisa menjadi makna yang rumit."  
"Rumit ?"  
Sakura tertawa sesaat,"kebiasaan mu jelek banget sih, meniru kata terakhir dari akhir kalimat seseorang."  
"Yeah." Naruto nyaris memutar bola matanya.  
Cukup lama, walau hanya beberapa menit saja menunggu kalimat selanjutnya dari Sakura , membuat Naruto harus mengisi jeda dengan mengambil minuman kaleng.  
"Naruto," sekarang Sakura mulai menahan rasa malunya.  
"_Hai`_." Jawabnya sambil menompang berat tubuhnya pada siku yang dia lipat di atas lututnya.  
"Sekarang pasti aku terlihat sangat konyol bukan ?" Sakura meremas rambutnya sesaat, "ini lumanyan memalukan."  
"Memalukan ?"  
"_Urusai na !_ untuk sesaat coba hilangkan kebiasaan konyol mu itu."  
Naruto tak bisa menahan tawanya lagi. "Hari ini kau terlihat aneh, Sakura. Katakan saja, aku sudah tertawa kok."  
"Sialan !" Sakura menghela nafas berat. "Apa yang membuat mu tertarik terhadap perempuan. Sampai kau bisa mengatakan _(Suki dayo)_ ?" Ucapnya to the point, walau tadi basa basinya gagal.  
Naruto hanya terdiam, tanpa sadar tangannya membuka tutup minuman kaleng bersoda yang dari tadi dia pegang. Bunyi seperti telor dadar yang di masak dipenggorengan. Suara itu yang mengisi keterkejutan Naruto, nyaris dia tertawa lagi. Alih alih untuk menahan tawanya, bibirnya membentuk seulas senyuman sampai matanya menyipit.  
"Senyum mu itu penuh penghinaan."  
"Tunggu sebentar Sakura," Naruto menekan perutnya yang nyaris kram. "Apa pertanyaan itu perlu aku jawab ?"  
"Kau mendapat nilai berapa sih di pelajaran Bahasa ?"  
"Banyak alasan." Jawab Naruto sambil menengadahkan kepalanya, melihat dahan dan ranting yang dipenuhi bunga sakura.  
"Dari beberapa alasan, kau bisa menyebutkan paling tidak 3 alasan, bukan ?" Sakura menundukan badan, menompangkan berat badan pada sikunya, tangannya menompang dagu.  
"Bisa dikatakan, dari segi sifat juga bisa." Naruto mulai memberikan jawaban sedangkan Sakura mendengarkan tanpa menatap ke arah Naruto.  
"Cara berfikir dan perasaan ingin melindungi." Tungkasnya.  
"Banyak alasan ya ?" guman Sakura lirih.  
"Tapi..." Imbuh Naruto.  
_'Ini yang aku tunggu dari tadi.'_ Batin Sakura mengusap dagu."Ya ?" tanyanya mencoba memancing, kini arah pandangnya terfokus pada mata Naruto.  
"Dari berbagai alasan, yang paling utama dari segi mayoritas adalah penampilan." ucap Naruto.  
_'Sudah ku duga sebelumnya.'_ batin Sakura miris. "Yeah, pasti itu. Filosofi mu emang bisa ditebak."  
"Bisa ditebak ?"  
Bukan Naruto yang tertawa, justru sebaliknya. Sakura tertawa sambil meremas perutnya, air mata keluar dari sudut matanya. "Kau memang terkadang menyebalkan."  
"Aku tak mengerti arti _-menyebalkan-_ mu itu."  
"Tidak, bukan apa-apa." Ucap Sakura masih cekikikan.  
"Kalau kau, apa yang membuat mu tertarik dengan laki-laki ?" Naruto bertanya balik untuk mengobati rasa penasarannya.  
"Tertarik ya ?" Sakura terlihat sedang memutar otaknya.  
Mata Naruto melebar, "Lihat ! kau juga meniru kebiasaan ku." Naruto sedikit merasa bangga, karena kebiasaanya ditiru oleh orang yang sangat dia cintai.  
"_Urusai_, Naruto." Jawab Sakura melengos, ada rasa kesal sedikit di benaknya.  
"Banyak alasan juga ?" Sekarang giliran Naruto mencoba memancing.  
"Tidak, bagi ku cukup satu alasan."  
"Satu ?" Tebakannya meleset jauh.  
"Ya." Sakura bersenandung sesaat, "Punggungnya." Imbuhnya pasti.  
"Dasar maniak punggung."  
"Berhenti mengejek ku ! Kau yang seorang laki-laki harus mengerti makna dan arti dari sebuah _'punggung'_ itu apa. Kau tadi tanya dan aku menjawab, waktu kau menjawab pertanyaan aku tak banyak protes kan? Kau memang menyebalkannya pake banget, kalau aku memiliki ketertarikan terhadap laki-laki karena punggungnya, wajar kan ? aku normal kan ? punggung itu sangat istimewa menurut ku." Sakura mengangkat tangan kirinya saat melihat Naruto hendak menyela perkataannya. "Selemah apapun seorang laki-laki, pasti dia mampu menompang beban seorang perempuan, itu alasan ku mengapa aku menyukai punggung seorang pria." Tungkasnya bangga.  
"Kenapa harus punggung ?"

"Itu sangat istimewa tau !"  
"Heah." Naruto memutar bola matanya, "Filosofi yang bagus, cermat dan rumit." Tanggap Naruto santai.

"Aku anggap itu sebagai pujian,"

Saat Sakura menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu sebelah kanan Naruto dia bersenandung lirih, menyanyikan lagu yang tak asing bagi keduanya _–Bokutachi no Uta–_. Tak ayal, mata Naruto terkejut lebar, ada kilatan senang di matanya. Memang, kekasihnya ini sering melakukan hal jauh di luar perkiraannya.

"Kau memang tak bisa diam ya ?" Naruto bersikukuh menahan kepala yang dihiasi rambut berwarna _softpink_, penciumannya menangkap wangi shampoo khas cewek kulit porselen ini, _cherry_.

"_Ne_, lihat Naruto. Kau mengerti kan sekarang ? Betapa hebat dan kuatnya seorang pria ?" Ucap Sakura memejamkan matanya.

"Aku harus kuat, dan juga harus hebat. Aku perlu keduanya, untuk suatu alasan."

"Yah, aku mengerti alasan mu itu Naruto, tapi lihatlah punggung mu sekarang."

Wajah Naruto bertemu dengan wajah tenang Sakura, matanya terpejam dan sedikit mencerna apa yang dikatakan oleh Sakura. Sambil berfikir, dia ikut memejamkan mata dan mencium puncak kepala Sakura.

"Laki-laki itu penuh keajaiban dan kebijaksanaan." Sakura memulai filosofinya.

"Ungkapan mu terlalu berlebihan, Sakura." Matanya terbuka, menampilkan iris safir yang tegas.

"Selemah apapun dia, laki-laki tidak gampang menangis. Diam adalah cara mereka ketika emosi menguasai dirinya." Sakura masih asik dengan filosofinya.

"Yeah," Naruto mulai memutar bola matanya kembali.

"Dia sering mengalah, tapi tak terkalahkan."

"Lalu ?"

"Lelaki memang penuh keajaiban." Sakura mengakhirnya filosofi panjangnya.

Naruto mengusap kepala Sakura sejenak, "Keajaiban ?" ungkapnya penasaran.

"Ya." Jawab Sakura yang masih menyandarkan kepalanya, "Betapa kuatnya bahu mu, bahkan ketika kepala yang penuh kekonyolan ini kau bisa menahan bebannya."

Naruto tertawa lepas, bahunya bergetar dan perutnya hampir kram. "Justru kau yang penuh keajaiban."

"Terserah apa pendapat mu tentang itu."

Naruto menyandarkan kepalanya diatas kepala Sakura, "Lihat, tanpa keajaiban, punggung ku tak mungkin kuat menahan beban dua kepala penuh kekonyolan ini." Gurau Naruto.

Sakura terkikik geli, "Kau ini…."

"_Suki dayo_." Ucap Naruto tegas.

"_Watashi mo_. _Anata no koto ga suki_."

* * *

_**K-Note :  
**__**Urusai : Berisik/diam**__**  
**__**Hanami : menikmati keindahan bunga yang sedang mekar, dan pada umumnya bunga yang dimaksud adalah bunga sakura atau bunga plum (ume)**__**  
**__**Suki dayo : aku menyukaimu**_

_**Watashi : aku**_

_**Anata : kamu**_

* * *

**Selamat malam (Konbanwa)... Setelah HIATUS selama beberapa abad, akhirnya menampakan juga batang hidung ku.**

**Fic ini ku persembahkan untuk Musim Semi ini...**

**R&R Please**...

* * *

**A**

**R**

**I**

**G**

**A**

**T**

**O**

**U**


End file.
